


Lanteans and Their Kinks

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Handcuffs, Learning About Different Cultures, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do people in your planet always keep....Restraints in your private quarters?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanteans and Their Kinks

It was enough that Elizabeth didn't hear the end from everyone for getting into bed (literally) with what used to be their mortal enemy. But she had to deal with trying to teach Acastus the ways of the "Earth Culture". Since the Genii culture was vastly different from their own. He had naturally had a lot of questions, like "why was Colonel Sheppard hitting around a tiny white ball for fun?" and "why did Doctor McKay spend his time moving tiny figures with that funny speaking man?"

For the most part....no one wanted to answer his questions, it almost made her sad that only a few people like Teyla overlooked, his misdeeds towards them like she did. Never the less she tried to be patient and answer each question in a slow and patient manner. 

One evening she walked into the room she now shared with him. He was sitting on the bed looking with a raised eyebrow at something in his hands.

"What are you-" She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what he was holding. Her face turned bright red...she knew what they were. When she and John dated....briefly....he brought her a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs to use on him since he knew that was what he . Of course she thought she threw them out....but as evidence pointed she didn't...

"What are these?" Acastus asked quizzically as he brought the cuffs to his eye level to examine them some more, "they look like restraints."

"They are restraints," Elizabeth said biting her lip. She was rather embarrassed by the situation and hoped he quickly changed the conversation.

"Do people in your planet always keep....Restraints in your private quarters? And why are they bright and furry? Is it to enhance these restraints as a torture device?" Of course he would think that....considering he was trained to torture human beings as a soldier. "It seems pretty counteractive considering these things look....comfortable....don't you think Elizabeth."

She couldn't lie she had to tell him the truth eventually.

"Well they are not used for torture...." She said keeping herself calm and composed. "On Earth....people....find rather strange ways to find sexual gratification....to turn them on so to speak. Some people find sexual gratification....by...tying up people...or...getting...tied up."

He placed the handcuffs right down next to his side. He gave a smirk.

"Interesting...so are you...turned on by the tying....or being tied up?"

"Neither...maybe we should-"

"Don't lie to me.." His eyes narrowed in that same gaze that often sent shockwaves down her spine and stopping straight at her sex. She was tempted now...tempted to use those cuffs on him...if he kept it up.

"I do like...tying up men....occasionally."

He made a hum of intrigue and placed his fingers against his chin and tapped them thoughtfully. Why was he so damn interested in this?

"Would you use these....on me?"

Her teeth now bit her lip so hard she now believed it was digging into the skin. It was true he wasn't the most handsome of men but the thought of him...naked handcuffed to that bed....just...

"No..." She lied again, "why don't we-"

He sprung up from the bed and started to walk out the door. She could read him like a book. He was now using his famous emotional torture on her...to gauge a reaction outta her. No she even if did...love him....she wasn't going to let him-

"You know if you are not going to tell me the truth....I could find another woman to...satisfy my needs...perhaps...Miss Emmagan?"

She had enough. She grabbed him by the wrist and despite him being stronger than her she managed to wrestle him down onto the bed before snapping the cuffs onto both his wrists onto the headboard. When she got up he looked at her with both awe and lust.

"So what are you going to to do now?" He asked "Just stare at me now until you are sexually satisfied? Is that what you do on your planet?"

She gave a wicked grin. She decided while she had him here she would. Decide to....be...a little mean. She started to walk out the door.

"Well it is dinner time..." she said turning to face him, "and I am starving....I am going to get some food...and maybe...if I am not tired...you are smarter than the rest of my expedition makes you...I think you can finish the equation."

"So you are just going to leave me here?" He said as she turned her back her back towards him and made her way out the door. "That isn't nice Dr. Weir!" 

Too late the door slammed behind her.

"At least bring me back something to eat!" She heard muffled behind the closed door. She stood for a moment with that satisfied grin face and then she walked..making it seem like didn't have something....hot to look forward to when she came home from dinner.


End file.
